rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Blitzkrieg
A is a tactic used by players in R.U.S.E. to overwhelm enemies with overwhelming superior force; it is also sometimes called a Shock and Awe attack. The essence of a Blitzkrieg is to concentrate all of your forces into a single, hammer-blow force to plow through enemy defenses, rather than engage them on multiple fronts. However, such a tactic needs clockwork timing with all of your unit types so that the work in perfect sync. Artillery and anti-air fire should precede a tank squadron which should, in turn, destroy anti-air defenses, which paves the way for your air-force, which can take out enemy tanks and infantry, systematically breaking through the enemy defense by co-coordinating all of your units in split-second harmony. In operation, a Blitzkrieg incorporates superior numbers, and co-coordinating Artillery with mobile units. This creates an essential "steamroller," able to take losses while crushing everything in it's path. This tactic also needs to attack enemy units with the counter of the unit, example, if you discover an enemy AT gun, you attack it with infantry, if you discover an enemy tank hunter, you destroy it with infantry, if you see an enemy tank, you attack it with fighter-bombers, so, the unit you are attacking can not counter attack and by this way, achieve a total victory. Only one unit can attack all unit types, and is the French FCM F1, and it can be destroyed too. Fielding a Blitzkrieg *'Organize': You should be well aware of what all of your faction's units cost, how long they take to construct, and any research required to field them. With this knowledge, you can have all of your units ready to fight at the same time, provided you build them in the proper order. *'Keep Out': It is imperative that you have at least some defense ready, as any attacks on your factories can throw off your essential swiss-watch timing. In fact, if you are planning to deploy a blitzkrieg, it may pay to use turtling tactics in the early-mid game, in order to give you more time to build up your forces. *'Fortune Favors the Wealthy': Stockpile as many resources as you can, as your units will be expensive and time-consuming to replace. *'Play Close to the Vest': Ruses should be a critical element in the formation of your Blitzkrieg. Decoy units can distract your opponent during your front's formation and mobilization, and concealment from ruses like Radio Silence and Camouflage Net can keep your opponent guessing until its far, far too late. *'Build tanks. Build lots of tanks and aircraft': Tanks, recon units, and fighters and bombers are essential to the outcome of a Blitzkrieg. Infantry alone will not get very far. Aircraft can level bunkers and artillery while tanks clear out surviving enemy vehicles. If you have infantry, use them to mop up. *Another More Cheaper method is to make the max amount of Infantry and set them in the woods, Once able use Ruse's to hide them and send a all out attack against the enemy's flanks. However, this leaves your base exposed to attack should it fail or even falter. History The Blitzkrieg was a common tactic during World War II mostly used by Germany during its conquest of Europe in 1940. Normally, artillery would knock out AA and some support units, and the Luftwaffe would quickly gain air superiority. Afterward, Stukas would take out huge portions of the enemy tank forces, followed by the devestating assault by the panzers and mechanized infantry, encircling and destroying huge amounts of enemy troops at once. This tactic was a favorite of famous generals such as Erwin Rommel, Heinz Guderian, Erich von Manstein, and Gerd von Rundstedt. See Also *Wikipedia: Blitzkrieg Category:Strategies and tactics